The Prince and The Ladybug
by Miss Miraculous
Summary: Adrien was a happy prince with a loving father and mother. Their kingdom was always perfect then the fog came and changed his father forever. Now all Prince Adrien wants is adventure outside. Ladybug just wants to get the job done do she can leave, but a chance encounter may change all of that.
1. chapter 1

Hey Readers! This is my first fic I hope you like it! Comment and let me know what you think, and add any recommendations. I don't own Miraculous, sadly otherwise season 2 would already be here.

Paris was a beautiful city with its glittering lights and it's streets filled with joy. The sun was always shining, streaming its beams down on the citizens of the kingdom.

Paris was ruled by a royal family consisting of the Queen and the King and they're son Adrien who was the crown prince. They were kind rulers and cared very much for their people. The royal family lived in a castle that was surround on all sides by the houses and stores of the common people. The house sat on no more higher ground than the people's brace the royal family belied they were no better than their people.

The young prince grew up surround people that loved him. His mother and father adored him and dotted on him. Adrien grew up in a privileged life, but he wanted adventure that being a prince couldn't give him.

Everything changed one night. Adrien and his kingdom's lives would never be the same ever again. That night seemed like any other little did they know that the biggest evil ever to walk the earth was about to descend upon them. The stars glimmered and shined. Until a desolate fog slowly rolled over Paris leaving it with a cold feeling that chilled its people to the bone. The feeling you see wasn't like anything the people had experienced before, it washed over them and left them feeling nothing but anger, regret, and melancholy.

When Adrien woke up the next morning he knew something was wrong. He crept out of his room as nimble as a cat. The halls were quiet and no longer filled with joy as they were just yesterday. He walked up to the heavy oak doors that lead to the throne room, the guards that were stationed there simply bowed and opened the doors. Not even looking up at the prince and giving him a smile as he passed as Adrien was so used to. Now he was really worried. He walked in and his father sat on his throne staring at an object in his hand.

"Father," Adrien asked. "Is everything thing alright? Where's mother?" As Adrien stepped closer he realized that in his father's hands was his mothet's crown covered in blood. " _No!"_ was all he could think, that it couldn't be true.

He didn't even hear what his father said next. He already knew what his father was going to say his mother was misssing. Adrien ran out of the room, tearing through the cold stone halls that no longer held his mother's laughter. When he reached his room he fell on to his bed crying.

The king went into the young prince's room and walked up to the bed of his sleeping son and said, "No one will take you away from me my son not even _him_. I don't care what it takes you will not leave this castle" The king could never be the same again.

The days that followed the once caring, loving king drifted away no became an angry, bitter man. His only son watched as he slipped away.

The prince wasn't the only one watching either. A blunette stranger watched from the shadows with a hood over her eyes. Biding her time until she was ready, and one day she would be too. She disappeared as quickly as she had came.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys sorry for the wait. 1st quarter was rough. Here's the second chapter of the mystery and intrigue of The Prince and The Ladybug!

Adrien looked out of his window which overlooked a once beautiful willow tree. Now 16 Adrien's mother, the queen had disappeared two years ago. He remembered how his mother use to swing him on the beautiful wicker chair swing that hung from the branches. Now the tree was sickly and the swing was now only attached to the tree with a single rusty chain. The grass and the flowers had lost their vibrant color and now only held a dingy version of its former beauty.

Adrien's face held a longing look as he walked away from his window to the other side of the room to where his bed sat. On the freshly made bed laid a simple cotton shirt, leather pants, and boots. Adrien got dressed and brushed away golden blond hair that sat in front of his bright green eyes.

As he walked through the cold stone castle his footsteps echoed as he walked. The few servents that were left bowed their heads to him as he passed by. Adrien was accustomed to this now, he didn't dare attempt to make the maids or a guard smile in case his father was lurking about. He stepped into the throne room where the king sat on his throne talking to another man. The man was very large and wore a sky blue dress coat in which was similar in style to his own father's, dusty brown pants, and glistening golden crown which had sapphires set in it. Gabriel turned his head to the door as he heard it close. "Ahh Adrien come here, son. You remember King Dupain-Cheng from the Southern China Federation."

"Of course Father. It's good to see you again your majesty. What brings you to Paris?" Asked Adrien.

"My visit concerns my daughter Princess Marinette who has been lurking about your court for a few years."

A door open and in rushed in a familiar woman with blue hair dressed in a simple red dress. "Papa!" She exclaimed rushing to hug the visiting dignitary. Adrien stood with his mouth slightly agape. This was Princess Marinette, and she was beautiful too. How in the world didn't I notice her before today he thought. Marrinette noticing Adrien's shocked face quickly said, "I don't often wear my elegant clothes and in the course of my stay have stayed near the servents quarter so I can be served better and observe them." Adrien thought something was about off but before he could think for another second King Dupain-Chang said "Well let's get down to business Gabriel."

"Adrien why don't you and Marinette wander the castle for a while, whilst me and her father discuss things."

"I'm sorry I haven't been a gracious host," said Adrien. "These past few years have been rather difficult for me you see. I sometimes wish that I could just run away to the countryside or the mountains. It's so lonely here." Princess Marinette looked at him with a slightly troubled look.

"How could you leave all of this behind, the glamour, riches,... and your father. Surely your father is the reason you stay is it not? I for one could never leave my Papa in fear of breaking his heart. It would kill me. Your father already lost your mother could he bear to lose you too." Adrien looked at Marinette and she realized she had taken it to far. She shut her mouth and they walked in an awkward silence for the rest of the way.

After Adrien and Marinette had parted ways Adrien made his way back to his room as he passed his father's room he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Normally Adrien would skirt away from his father's room for fear of his wrath, but feeling an ounce of courage hitting him he walked in. On the floor of his father's bedroom was smashed pottery, broken picture frames, and other valuables thrown on the floor also broken. Adrien crept through the room careful to avoid objects on the floor. He made his way to the portrait of his mother. The frame was crooked so he fixed it but the frame gave way and behind it sat a vault. He sat the painting down careful not to make any noise. Adrien ran his hands long the edge of the safe. The door slowly creaked open in it was a book about some place called Tibet, a peacock pin, a picture of his mother, and another book with an orient design on the cover.

The book's pages were filled with picture of figures dressed in odd clothing. A woman dressed in red clothing, a man with butterfly shaped mask, and another man in a black cat suit. Somewhere in his conscience he felt a nagging pull.

Suddenly Adrien heard a noise and he quickly shut the safe. He hid the book behind his back. His father staggered in to the room and upon seeing his only son shove something behind his back announced "What the hell are you doing in here."

Trying to think of a lie quickly he said, "Looking for you, Father."

"Mhm sure you are." The king said slurring every word. Adrien scooted away from his father afraid of what he might do if he found Adrien in possession of this book. Suddenly the King grabbed Adrien grabbing at his hands. He pulled away hard but his father's grasp was to strong. He felt a quick, sharp sting to his face. He hit me was all Adrien could think. Suddenly the king's face went slack he looked at his hand then to Adrien and back again.

Adrien rushed out the door the book still in hand and ran bleary eyes through the stone hallways. Passing suits of armor that seemed to follow him. When he finished making his way through the castle he slammed the oak door shut. He flung the the ancient book onto his goose feather duvet. Adrien began to pack throwing clothes into a burlap knapsack. He walked to the window and sat on the pillow and blanket covered bench, setting the burlap sack on the bench as well. Adrien stared out the window when his eyes saw something cross his vision. It was a figure clad in red and it looked right at him. She at least he thought it was a she looked familiar.

The book he thought. Whipping around looking for it. Sighting it on his bed he leaped over to it. Flipping through the pages lighting fast he stopped at the picture of the woman clad in red leather with black spots. Running to the window the figure was no where to be seen.

Adrien grabbed his knapsack and and quietly crept through the halls. Only pausing upon hearing the sound of armor moving. He stayed in the shadows as he walked along the castle walls. He walked through the gardens careful not to step on dry branches. As he made his way deeper into the unkempt gardens he came to a fountain of a woman and on the other side stood a girl. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his life. She looked him in the eye. Her hands beckoned him to follow her. She turned on her heel quickly and started to sprint through the garden. Adrien realizing that he hadn't moved yet chased after this maiden that seemed so familiar to him as the moon rose higher and higher above him.

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait the first quarter of school was crazy and I was barely able to write anything! Thanks to Miko in training for pointing out that I had marked my story as complete. I resolved that issue. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of _The Prince and The Ladybug._**


End file.
